


When One Wonders, What Can the Mind Bring to Life?

by KliqzAngel



Series: Make Me Want You.  Want You to Make Me. [12]
Category: Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Jared, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, Implied Unrequited M/M/M Sexual Situation, M/M, Steve Gets Curious, Sub!Christian, Unrequited Jared/Chris/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ropes</p><p>Steve finds proof of his fantasies and wonders what it would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Wonders, What Can the Mind Bring to Life?

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be darker than what I usually write. All but one story came out in first person POV, which I don’t write much so I hope it came out alright. This is for an old prompt challenge over at Jared Chris on Livejournal.
> 
> This was written by someone (me) without experience in this type of relationship. I did do research, and speak with friends who do have experience in this world. I tried my best to be true to this type of relationship and not get too far out over my skis. I do understand abuse and BDSM are NOT the same thing. I tried very hard to make sure that while both are discussed in this series along with self destructive tendencies, that there was a difference.
> 
> Please no throwing stones. I won't enjoy it, and the series is old enough it won't change anything.

I was on my way to the restroom. The guest bathroom was full and I just couldn’t wait so I decided to use the master bath. On the way back as I walked through the bedroom, I paused looking at the bed. They’re lying amongst the rumpled sheets and comforter were lengths of rope. I know I’m crossing the boundary now. I know I’m invading their privacy but my mind has caught me and I am helpless to resist. 

I am picturing Christian, tied up spread eagle on the bed, but then the picture changes. Christian, lying on his side, one arm stretched above his head tied to the headboard, one leg extended tied to the baseboard. Ropes wound around his body making patterns, leaving marks. His blue eyes blazing with intensity as he watches Jared work, lingering touches every so often. Pinches when Christian moves, smacks when he won’t stop moving. Love blazing in their eyes. 

In the end Christian is secured to the bed, helpless to Jared’s every whim, yet never so safe in his life. Jared continues his work touching, nipping, pinching, kissing, loving. Christian helpless to do anything but let him. Jared entering him from behind, almost molded to Christian’s back, teeth working leaving marks, marks Steve had seen with his own eyes earlier, fueling the fantasy weaving itself through his mind. Afterwards there is softly spoken words and tender touches and fingers run though Christian’s hair. There’s reassurance and affection and love.

Always there’s love.

It’s not the first time I’ve thought, wondered, dreamed, fantasized.

It’s just the first time I’ve had such physical proof in front of me.

I imagine the things that happen in this room.

I long for the things that happen in this room.

I bet he’s beautiful. I bet they’re beautiful. 

I wonder what it would be like to be caught in that, to be caught between them, to even be witness to them. What does he taste like? What does he feel like? What would Christian feel like wrapped around me? What would Jared look like towering over us, directing us, demanding us? Would I be able to forget, would I be able to move on? Would I be able to leave it at one night or would it ruin me for a lifetime?

Is it them I need or what they represent?

A little of Christian? A little of Jared? All for myself to command or be commanded by.

I can’t imagine what it would be, who it would be, because all I can see in this room is them. All I can see in my head is them.

And I know I am caught.

Turning my head I see Jared standing in the doorway watching me, eyes all easy and friendly, but he knows.

I know he knows, and he knows I know he knows. 

And I don’t even think about trying to deny. That’s the difference between me and Chris. He’ll fight it every step of the way ‘til he has no choice but give in. Me I just wanna get on with it so I can treasure it. I don’t wanna risk losing it because I was too afraid to take the first step.

But this… This place, this time, this couple, this us… this isn’t going to be. I know it, he knows it, but I still can’t help but want it.

And Jared understands. Maybe more than I do.

“Come on Steve,” Jared says turning and walking off leaving me no choice but to follow. “I gotta friend for you to meet. I think he’s gonna change your life.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
